wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
11th December 2012
__NOINDEX__ Minutes of Committee meeting held on 11th December 2012 at the Trinity Centre Agenda #Apologies #Minutes of the meeting held at 13 November 2012 #Matters arising from the minutes (Not on the agenda) #Highways Letter #Flood Prevention #Notice Boards and spaces #Bike Stands #Finances #Arrangements for next general meeting – 22nd Jan 2013 #Dates of future meetings #Any other business - 173 and 177 Southampton Way, dog noise and anti-social behaviour 1a: Present: Committee members: Jenny Bentall (Chair),David Frost (Treasurer), David Watkins, Astred Niggeloh, Donnachadh McCathy, Claire Sharpe, Claudia Canova, Noel Ene (Southwark Council resident services officer), Mike Morris, Susie Giles, Jenny Jones (part), Stephen Warner 1b: Apologies: Tom Tibbits, Richard Llewellyn-Davies, Emily Woodhouse, Antonio Mori, Rachel Goldsmith, Kapie Mzumara, Andrew Osborne 2: Minutes of the meeting held at 13 November 2012 An amendment was made to point 4 of the minutes from 13th November. i.e. The cleaner greener safer funds are to be used for additional fencing and planting in the garden. Otherwise the minutes of the meeting were approved. 3 Matters arising from the minutes (Not on the agenda) Liberty Church: David Watkins has approached the Liberty Church, Cottage Green, about greening activities and Sunday parking. He found them open to community involvement, and they offered to suggest people park “more widely”. The contact is Tony Tongoi. Tony@icfpage.org Burgess Park: Comments were made about efforts to improve the flooding in Burgess Park. Work is being carried out by the contractors. Street Bins – businesses: It has been established that the council gives permission for large bins to be placed on the pavement. Smaller ones are available at a cost. The ideal situation is for bins to be stored off the pavement, but this may not be feasible for all businesses and the situation needs to be approached on a case by case basis. Action: Donnachadh to draft a letter to the businesses expressing the WWTRA concern about rubbish on the street, and highlighting that we will be asking the council for action. D. also to provide Jenny with a list of the relevant businesses for distribution of the letter. 4: Highways Letter There has been no known response to the letter to the council highways office, except that Cllr Mark Williams has encouraged the council to respond on our behalf. We believe the council may have conducted a highways review of the area recently, but we don’t know that this is in response to the letter. Action: none. Awaiting response 5: Flood Prevention A separate and well attended meeting was held regarding flood prevention, including representatives from the council and local stakeholders. Donnachadh reporting on the meeting and the minutes of it are available from him on request. 6: Notice Boards and spaces We haven’t heard of any progress on the construction of the notice boards from Simon. Action: Jenny to follow up 2nd week Jan. Rachel Goldsmith has given permission for the side of her building (Dowlas Street/Rainbow street corner) to be used for putting up the board. Use of the architectural frame on the side of Presco: Action: Jenny & David to speak to Presco about decorating this – possibly with a painted version of the local map. 7: Bike Stands Donnachadh has had a positive response about the installation of bike stands in the area. He has proposed the following pavement locations: Post Office (1), Presco (2), Cool Cats Café (2), Southampton Way shops (2). Dry Cleaners (1) Coleman Road/Newent Close (1), St George’s Tavern (1), Betting Shop (4) – tho this may be reviewed due to redevelopment of the “betting shop” site. The council is going to come to the area to measure up and confirm feasibility. They are not guaranteeing that all the stands will be installed. Flower Pot stands: there is an option to install bike stands with built in “flower pots” at a cost of £300 to sponsor. WWRTA to consider sponsoring one of these, and also suggest to Nicholas (the vicar) 8: Finances Financial situation is the same as at the last meeting i.e. £3710.65 in the bank. In addition £23.53 was collected at a recent gig at the Cool Cats Café and donated to the WWTRA – David will bank this. The committee is in the process of identifying useful and constructive ways of using our funds. Suggestions will be sought at the meeting / party on 22nd Jan. 9: Arrangements for 22nd January. The meeting on 22nd January will combine community business and a party. A sub-committee met on 4th December and agreed the following outline: Location: The Flying Dutchman Time: from 6.30, business from 7pm Film: the 343 film will be shown (on a loop i.e. Aston will start it again when it finishes) on the lower ground floor. Costs: Antonio will provide bar staff and will need a cleaner afterwards. The WWTRA committee approved use of funds for this – approx. £50 Food: Bring and Share as previously. Plus some nibbles provided by the committee. Drink: the bar will be open with drinks at cost. People can also bring their own drinks. Mulled wine: Susie to provide and organise. Costs to be reimbursed Mulled cider: Tom to provide Actions: invitation to be sent to the community before Xmas with a reminder nearer the time. Jenny to co-ordinate. Plates: Following research provided by David F (covering cost and environmental concerns) the committee agreed to the purchase of reusable plastic plates and cutlery. 100 covers for approx. £70 David F to arrange. 10: Dates for Future meetings. All Tuesdays at 7.30pm at Trinity Centre. Feb 12th, March 12th, April 16th, May 14th, June 11th, July 16th, Sept 17th 11: AOB A) Tom has serious concerns over anti social behaviour and noisy and badly kept dogs at 173 & 177 Southampton Way. He has reported this to the relevant authorities, and we are not aware of any response yet. We can also report it to the Safer Neighbourhood Team (? – is this a council or a police body?) Actions: Jenny B to forward Tim’s letter to Jenny J who will send on to the Borough Commander (police?) Jenny B to forward same to Ken.Dale@southwarkcouncil.com Revisit at next meeting. B) Greening the Triangle. Next meeting is on 10th January at 2 Coleman Rd at 7pm. The planting day is 26th January and the GTT sub group needs to agree appropriate source of planting materials, taking into account cost and environmental concerns re pesticides etc. Action: Claire to determine the shopping list and make a sourcing recommendation. C) Local crime. Claudia reported someone appearing to be “scouting” the area (Newent Close) over the w/e and a theft from a vehicle in the night. Action: All to be vigilant and report any concerns (and crimes) to the police as soon as possible.